


Handon Future

by lcegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: This is a 3 part story—more like one shots:1st-Hope and Landon engaged2nd-The have a 7 year old daughter3rd- I havent really decided yet, it may be something where her parents come back (no idea how) or a high school reunion or something





	1. engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is a handon fan fic.  
> There is Posie and Mizzie in there as well.  
> Each fan fic will have some background info because I am time jumping.

Background: After high school Hope and Landon moved to New Orleans. And for about 3 months lived with Hope’s family but then needing more room they moved too Hayley’s old apartment across the street. Landon Proposed to Hope after 3 years, and they have been engaged for 2 months.   
Also Josie and Lizzie found a way to not do the merge. And everyone stays closly together even though some of them dont live clothes. Lizzie&Josie live in Mystic Falls and work at the salvatore school. MG and Lizzie are together and have an apartment near the school. Penelope came back 2 years ago, Josie was with someone else but quickly broke up when she came back. Raf lives in New Orleans around 5 minutes away from Hope and Landon. 

Hope and Landon are in bed sleeping when they here a knock at the door. Hope looks at the time it was 6:30am. She gets up and goes to answer the door. It’s Rebekah.   
“Happy Wedding Shopping!” She says.   
“What? Do you know what time it is?” She asks.   
“Hope you are engaged. You need to start planning your wedding. I have been planning mine for 1000 years so I will help like you asked.” Rebekah says. Hope rolls her eyes, instantly regretting her decision to let her plan the wedding. She moves aside to let her in.   
“Landon is still asleep like I should be” She says grumpy.   
“oh hush. And it’s good that he is asleep. Today is dress shopping, so I invited two of your friends from mystic falls. they are meeting us at the shop. So get dressed and let’s go.” She says and shoos her too her room. Hope goes to her bedroom to see Landon awake and looking a mixture of tired and pissed off.   
“So wedding dress shopping.” He says making Hope smile and laugh a little.   
“shut up. She is downstairs and I need to get ready before she barges in.” Hope says grabbing clothes out of her dresser.   
“See I wanted to spend the day with my fiancé. I never would have gotten down on one knee if I knew this would happen.” Landon jokes. Hope puts down her clothes and walks over to the bed leaning down to kiss him before going in the connected bathroom to get dressed. She comes back out 15 minutes later with some makeup on and her hair pulled into a pony.   
“So what are you going to do today?” Hope asks putting on her shoes.   
“Well my plan was to make out and watch some movies and maybe some more with you so I dont know.” Landon says finally getting out of bed wrapping his arms around her.   
“Well whatever your plan is. Brush your teeth first.” Hope says walking away as Landon rolls his eyes and goes in the bathroom. Hope goes downstairs and leaves with her aunt.   
They get to a wedding shop and see both Josie and Lizzie there. Lizzie is holding a bottle of champagne that she pops as soon as Hope walks in. They both go over to her and hug her.   
“Hi. We havent seen you in months. How are you? How is my favorite hobbit?” Lizzie asks.   
“Hey, I’m good. He’s good everything is good. What are you guys doing here?”  
“Your aunt called and got us tickets to fly out here to help you get a dress.” Josie says and Hope looks at her aunt.   
“So where is freya? I figured you would drag her too.” Hope asks sarcastically   
“She is spending the day with Keelin. Something about finally having that baby they wanted.” Rebekah explains just as a sale women shows up.   
“Hello can I help you with something? Who is the lucky bride?”   
“We are looking for a dress. And my neice Hope is the bride.” Rebekah says to the lady.   
“Not so lucky though. Can’t we just elope?” She asks, she never wanted a big wedding to begin with.   
“No!” Josie, Lizzie, and Rebekah say in Unison. “You are having a wedding. Where I will be your maid of honor.”  
Lizzie annonces   
“Why would you be made of honor?” Hope asks.   
“Because I’m best suited for it. Also I’m the only one who hasn’t had a crush on you.” Lizzie jokes looking at Josie who is pretending to look at something else.   
“Whatever.” Hope rolls her eyes knowing best not to fight with Lizzie over this.   
“Can we get the dress now?” Josie asks.   
“Yeah. Aunt Bex why do we even need to go shopping. Dont you have like 1000 dresses?” She asks as they go back into the store to find some dresses.   
“Because we need a dress that is you. And this is one of the joys of being engaged.” Rebekah says and Hope rolls her eyes.   
“You know what is also a joy of being engaged sleep.” Hope snarks back.   
“Now we need one wedding dress? Should I get some bridesmaids dresses as well?” The sales women asks looking at Josie and Lizzie.   
“Yes.” Rebekah replies.   
“Great. So what type of dresses do you want?” She asks Hope.   
“Something simple prefferable something I can actually dance in, and that is not a puff ball.” Hope jokes, Landon is still a crappy dancer so Hope needs something she can actually move in. The sales clerk grabs some dresses and she tries them on. 

a few hours later they all go back to Hope’s, she didn’t find a dress.   
“there will be other stores.” lizzie tries to help.   
“No, Im done. I’m just going to wear one of  
your old ones. I tried on 100 dresses and hated all if them.” Hope says done with it all. “Now where is Landon?” she asks looking around not seeing her fiancé. She saw a note that read ‘went to hang with Raf be back for dinner. lov you” she smiled at the note.   
“okay. I’m going to go. Marcel texted saying he needs me.” She says, and walks out. Hope feels a bit bad for being so down.   
“I’m starving. Do you guys want to order a pizza?” Lizzie asks.   
“Sure.” Hope relies grabbing a menu from a drawer. She dials the number. “Hi I would like to order two peneroni pizzas.” Hope orders and talks on the phone before hanging up.   
“Two pizzas?? Really Hope?” Lizzie asks sarcastically   
“Raf and Landon are coming over and that way I dont have to worry about food for a few days.” Hope says. As she pulls out her phone again to text Landon that they ordered pizza.   
he soon replies saying that they are on there way over.   
Josie gets a text on her phone and goes out of the living room where the girls are sitting to check it.   
“I swear if you are sexting Penelope Im  
gonna kick your ass.” Lizzie says after 2 minutes of her being gone. Hope rolls her eyes and gets up to make sure they didnt kill eachother. Lizzie is trying to grab Josie’s phone and Josie is fighting her on it. Finally Lizzie sees it. “Why is MG texting you?” She asks wondering why her bf is texting her sister when he knows they are out of town. She opens the messages and sees pictures of engagement rings that he was looking at. “More importantly why is he sending you pictures of these??” Lizzie says sarcastically, already knowing the answer. Another text shows up ‘so which do you think she’ll like the most?’ pops up on the screen Lizzie and Hope gasp and Josie looks shy and timid. “How long have you known that he was looking for a ring?” She asks.   
“He told me a few days, he needed help to choose a ring design.” Josie explains, just as the boys walk in.   
“I cant believe you didn’t tell me.” Lizzie says and Landon and Raf walk in.   
“Hey.” Landon says and walks over to Hope and kisses her.   
“Hey.” She replies  
“Did you two know?” Lizzie asks Raf and Landon.   
“Know what?” Raf asks confused   
“That MG was going to purpose.”   
“No.” Landon and Raf say at the same time. Just as a knock on the door.   
“That’s the pizza I’ll go get it.” Hope says grabbing her wallet to grab cash. She answers the door gets the pizzas and gives the lady the money. They all eat after Lizzie calms down over MG purposing. She isnt going to tell him that she knows and let it be a surprise, but did pick out the ring that she wanted. They are all in the living room when they hear a knock hope gets up and gets it.   
“Aunt Rebekah I thought you went home.” She lets her inside and notices the dress in her hand that is covered in a slip.   
“Can we talk some place else?” Rebekah asks seeing everyone inside.   
“Um...sure.” Hope says uncomfortably running her hand through her hair she motions to her room and they both go in there. “What is this about? And what is in your hands?” Hope asks looking at the dress.   
“I get it, why you dont want to go shopping for wedding dresses. Why you have been pushing off wedding plans for the past few months. It’s because of your mom.” She says and Hope gets tears in her eyes. “You wanted to do this all with her, the wedding plans, the dress shopping. I know this probably wont help but what if you wore her dress, the one she wore for her wedding. With some alterations.” Rebekah says giving her the dress. Hope unzips the cover and sees the material and a huge smile comes across her face. She runs her hands over the dress. “Well go try it on!” Rebekah said and Hope runs in the bathroom and tries it on the dress. She comes out with tears down her face looking gorgeous.   
“This is the dress.” She says and hugs her aunt as she starts crying more.   
“Okay, but you are not going to want to cry this much on your wedding day. They may think something is wrong.” Rebekah says joking and Hope laughs. She pulls some of Hope’s hair behind her ear. “Well go show them. But first...” Rebekah says and opens the door a little. “Landon I need you to go in the other room for a quick sec.” She says and waits for hi. to leave before letting Hope walk out “its bad luck.” She whispers in her ear. Everyone looked stunned.   
“So what do you think?” Hope asks.   
“Wow.” Raf mutters, he isn’t in love with her like he was in high school and there is no feelings at all but she does look stunning.   
“What Raf said.” Lizzie agrees.   
“Yeah.” Josie says. They all make Hope laugh  
“Well I guess I found my dress.” Hope says laughing   
“I’d say.” Landon gauze walking in. Hope tries to cover up her dress and hide, but it’s too late. She crouches under the table.   
“Your not supposed to see me. It’s bad luck.” Hope says.   
“Like you believe in that stuff. and what’s the point in hiding I already saw the dress.” Landon says walking over to her holding out his hand to give to her. She takes it.   
“You have a point.” She says as she gets up and wipes off the dress.   
“Hope that dress is older then you. Be careful.” Rebekah says making Hope roll her eyes.   
“You look gorgeous.” Landon says making her blush insane and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He deepens the kiss and wraps his harms around his waist. They kiss for about 30 seconds no stop until Lizzie clears her throat making them pull apart.   
“you two are disgusting.” She says.   
“You do know this is going to be you when MG finally purposes right?” Hope replies sarcastically.   
“Yes, but we dont make out in front of people.” At that comment Josie spits up the coke she was drinking.   
“You two made out in front of the school just last week. 10 primary students were watching you.” Josie says. And lizzie huffs.   
“Stut up. And we need to head back, we dont want to miss our flight.” Lizzie says and her and Josie leave.   
“I should head back too.” Raf says and hugs both Hope and Landon before leaving.   
“Well since everyone is leaving.” Rebekah says kisses Hope on the cheek and waves good bye to landon.   
“We are alone, finally.” Hope says wigglying her eyebrows in a suductive way.   
“Finally. Now lets get you out if this dress.” He jokes and they go to bed.


	2. Family night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Landon have a kid and before she goes off to her school they all have a nice family day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wanted more family bonding cuteness but I couldn’t get my mind to think like so only half as cuddly as I wanted. Enjoy.

Background: Hope and Landon got married as planned and 3 months later she got pregnant. First they were a little worried about having a kid that will be part pheonix and tribrid. Also with the entire Malivore soilder thing. 9 months later hope gave birth too a beautiful little girl named Hayley Rose Mikaelson. She is now seven, and is a spitting image of her mom with some of her dad. She loves to draw and paint and also loves music. She has green-grey eyes and auburn hair. She knows what she is and what her parents are. But she only unlocked being a witch so far, she wears a bracelet that stops her magic since she is a mikaelson witch and has insane amount of magic. A few months after Hayley was born Hope ran into a few of her fathers enimes and they killed her not knowing that she would come back. She is now a vampire and first it was hard to handle the bloodlust and the hitened emotions but her family and friends helped. The biggest help was Landon, he was there for her every step and helped her still feel normal. 

Hope ane Landon are asleep in their bed when something breaks in the living room and hope shoots out of bed and vamps downstairs too see Raf in the kitchen sweeping up a broken glass with Hayley sitting on the counter. “What is going on?” She asks looking at the scene.  
“I was trying to get a glass of juice for Hayley and the cup fell.” Raf explains and Hope nods her head.  
“Okay, next time please be a little quieter.” Hope replies, Raf is always over. He loves Hayley and hayley loves him and with him being Landon’s brother and all he practically lives at their house. So it is no shock that he is over at 7 in the morning.  
“Mommy can I come down now?” Hayley asks sick of sitting on the table.  
“No there is too much glass and I dont want you to get cut.” She replies.  
“Fine I’ll get the glass.” Hayley says and before anyone can stop her she takes off her bracelet and picks up all the peices of glass spinning them in a circle like mobile over a bab’s crib. It looks beautiful, each tiny peices letting the morning light reflect off  
“Hayley Rose Mikaelson what did I say about taking off your bracelet !” Hope yells about to take the childs head off.  
“Sorry mommy.” She replies and puts all the glass in the trash. Hearing all the commotion Landon wakes up and walks down stairs.  
“Babe what’s going on?” He asks looking at everyone.  
“Well our daughter decided to do magic to clean up glass. I mean sweatie we’ve been over this you cant do magic without us being there. Remember last time.” Hope leactures, Hayley went to sleep and forgot to put on her bracelet after doing some spells with her aunt Lizzie and put her room in flames, Hope had too rush in and take them out. She was lucky she wasnt hurt or worse ever since that Hope has been super worried.  
“I know mom and I’m sorry. I promise I wont take it off again.” She says and goes to her room to play. In everything that happened Raf got a text on his phone from his girlfriend Ava and he left to go meet her. Hope hugs landon burrying her face into his shoulder.  
“Am I a terrible mother?” She asks feeling bad for what she did. She didn’t want to hurt hayley but she couldn’t just let her door magic.  
“Hey you are the best mother in the world okay.” Landon says grabbing each of her cheeks so she would look at him then he kissed the top of her head. “I love you, you know.” He says making her smile and they hug a bit longer. Hope pulls away and walks too Hayley’s room. She knocks on the already open door. Hayley looks up at her and she walks in.  
“I’m sorry baby for yelling. It’s just I’m worried your going to get hurt.” She confesses sitting on the bed.  
“Mom I’m seven, I’ll be fine.” She says and that makes Hope smile.  
“You know you remind me a lot of me when I was your age. The stubborness, that comes from me.” Hope jokes and pulls her into a hug. Landon comes into the room and they break apart.  
“You know you have to go back to school in a few days so why dont we take a day and do something as a family.” He suggests, hope and hayley share a look and laugh a little and Landon knows he just got out numbered.  
“You two just want to watch movies and stuff your faces with pasteries all day dont you?” He asks rolling his eyes. Hayley nods her head and Hope wraps her arms around him.  
“I’ll make you a deal, we watch movies all day and I will watch one stupid sci-fi one with you.” Hope offers and Landon still looks questionable “And maybe something else after someone goes to sleep.” She whispers in his ear subductly.  
“Fine. But I’m not watching frozen for the billionth time.” He says looking at Hayley and she nods her head defeated. And she walks out of the room to go get blankets.  
“You know if she watched Frozen she woold be too occupied to even notice us gone. We could of went upstairs and had some grown up fun.” Hope suggests, ever since she turned everything was hitened, and so was her sex drive, and Landon of course loved it.  
“Hey honey why dont you put in Frozen.” Landon called out and they went into the living room too see their beautiful daughter looking at the tv with Frozen already playing. They quietly go upstairs and close the door. Hope burns some sage that she uses so Hayley cant hear them. “Hi.” Landon says quietly and kisses Hope passionately. They move quickly too the bed as he starts kissing down her neck and takes off her top and kisses her chest going down to her stomach then going bavk up to her mouth. His shirt soon meets hers on the floor as she rolls them over so she is on top and kisses down his neck. She reaches down to the hem of his sweat pants and is about to take them off as they hear a sound from downstairs calling them. They both huff and Hope rolls off of him grabs their shirts off the floor and hands him his before putting on her own. They haven’t been able to have sex in a week and Hope was dying. She couldn’t wait till Hayley went back to school so they would have the place all to themselves.  
“Your the one who wanted to have kids.”  
Hope groans.  
“Your the one who didnt die before we could.” Landon replies making her smile a little. And they go downstairs to see their daughter already created a pillow fort in their living room and was singing along to Let it go.  
“You sommoned us.” Hope states  
“You guys left, you know we still have to make the popcorn, order the pizza and I had to make the fort all by myself.” She explains making both adults chuckle.  
“ughhhhh you are to grown up.” Landon says swooping her up in his arms making her laugh. “that is something you definitely get from your mother.” He says looking at Hope and she gives him a look that says she is smiling but also a little mad he said that.  
“Mommy is so cool.” She says making Hope smile and join her daughter and husband on the couch. They all watch movies and eat junk food all day. A perfect day to spend time together as a family. It’s Hayley’s bed time so they turn off the movies and tell her to go put on her pajamas and brush her teeth. After she does it Hope and Landon are tucking her into bed.  
“Goodnight my princess.” Hope says kissing her forehead.  
“Night mom dad.” She replies before Hope and Landon leave and turn off the light.  
“Somis it time for some grown up movies?” Landon asks.  
“Mmmhh see I was thinking skipping movies and jumping right into fun upstairs.” She offers and wiggles her eyebrows, Landon goes in too kiss her passionately and they walk upstairs.


End file.
